warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm (Ro)
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Killed by falling debris |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Storm |familyt = Mate: Kits: Son: |familyl = Sky (formerly) Two unnamed kits Thunder |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Storm is a silver-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Although not mentioned by name, Storm jumps out at Gray Wing after he is visiting his brothers, causing him to brush against a jagged tree stump. They briefly argue about prey, until Storm informs Gray Wing there is a wasp's nest in the aforementioned stump. When Gray Wing thanks her, she tells him it was so his screeching wouldn't scare off prey and they should leave them in peace. :Later, Gray Wing runs into Storm again, and they argue about telling each other their names, Gray Wing already having done so but Storm not remembering most of it. Storm, after having told Gray Wing her name, asks him if he is lost. Gray Wing informs her that he is indeed lost, and looking for Bumble's house. Storm agrees to help him find it. Several times Gray Wing embarrasses himself, causing Storm to snap at him. :A few days afterward, two forest cats, a tom and a she-cat, have Storm backed up against a tree, and they growl to her that strangers aren't welcome. Storm protests that she has lived in the forest all her life, and the she-cat attacks her. Gray Wing joins the fight and the two fend off the rogues, but Storm tells him that she didn't need help. Gray Wing admires her courage and independence. :She asks Gray Wing to show her where the mountain cats had been living and Gray Wing takes her to the hollow. Storm says it's not very sheltered and Gray Wing tells her about where they came from, finally impressing the she-cat by the distance they had traveled. Gray Wing asks to meet Storm again, to show him around the forest, and Storm agrees, brushing her tail on his cheek before leaving. Rainswept Flower teases Gray Wing that he is falling for a rogue. :Gray Wing thinks of Storm several times before they meet again. Storm catches him climbing the tree, which Gray Wing was doing to surprise her. She doesn't believe him when he says he just wanted to see the view, and the two start off. She shows him around, commenting that he seemed to know the territory pretty well. Gray Wing asks if she wants to meet his brothers and the two head towards Clear Sky's place. They are confronted by a strange cat, who barely lets them in, and Gray Wing introduces Storm to his brother. Both of the cats are at a loss for words when they see each other, exchanging awkward words and staring at each other as they talk before Storm suddenly leaves, saying she'll come back when Clear Sky asks. Gray Wing follows her, asking if she's okay but their earlier playfulness had disappeared and when Gray Wing asks to meet again, she just says she'll see him around before disappearing. :Gray Wing goes to their meeting place again, but Turtle Tail appears instead of Storm. He reveals that he likes her and wants to invite Storm to live with them. A few days later, he sees her outside of the forest, and she is friendly once more. They walk to the river and Storm is impressed by the thought that one of his friends can catch fish, and Gray Wing asks her if she wants to meet again. Storm doesn't make any suggestions, and turns away when Gray Wing tries to brush muzzles before leaving. It is revealed Gray Wing thinks Storm is terrific and want her to live with them, and that he wants her to be his mate. He sees her again later, and she tells him she is going to live with Clear Sky, and that they had seen each other a lot. :Storm stops Fox and Petal from denying entrance to Gray Wing two moons later when he goes to confront his brother, and tells him how Clear Sky thinks that keeping other cats away from prey will build a strong community. She reveals that she is having Clear Sky's kits. When they enter the camp, Clear Sky rushes over to his mate and tells her to rest, but Storm doesn't seem to appreciate his concern, saying that she's not going to break apart. Clear Sky tells her to take a nap, and she disappears under an elder bush. :After Gray Wing fights with Clear Sky about him sending Jagged Peak off nearly a moon later, Storm reappears, telling Gray Wing that he's not that cold, and he's worried by responsibility. :After Gray Wing kills Fox, a heavily pregnant Storm announces to Clear Sky she has had enough and is moving to the Twolegplace to have her kits. When Clear Sky protests she need his protection, Storm replies that is what she doesn't need and she can't stand how he treats others, saying Fox would have been alive if he hadn't been throwing his weight around. She apologizes to Gray Wing, saying she should have understood when he saw how he treated Jagged Peak. After she leaves, Gray Wing begs Clear Sky to go after her, but Clear Sky refuses, saying that his community comes first. :Gray Wing goes to look for Storm as it gets cold out. He meets Turtle Tail and Bumble, who lead him to Storm's den. He finds her living in the dark and cold, thin and gaunt after having her kits. She refuses to let him see them, defensively saying that they are her kits. Gray Wing realizes Storm wants to cut him and Clear Sky out of her life. :The next day, Gray Wing is approaching the Twolegplace to give Storm a rabbit he had caught, when Turtle Tail says that the den is under attack. She leads him to the den and Gray Wing goes in. He catches sight of her, but she is buried under rubble. As she is dying, she whispers that all she wanted was to keep her kits safe, and to tell Clear Sky she is sorry. Only one of her kits survive, a tom named Thunder. His father, Clear Sky, rejects him since the kit would remind him of Storm. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Sky (formerly): Kits: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Son: :Thunder: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Rogue Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Sun Trail characters